liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:Kepekley23/Riordanverso - Magnus Chase traz o verão na ilha de Lyngvi
'VERSO: Riordanverso ' O Feito Então, me concentrei no calor que sentia sempre que curava alguém: no poder de crescimento e vida, no poder de Frey. As Nornas me disseram nove dias antes: O sol irá para o leste. Aquele lugar era todo noite, inverno e luar prateado. Eu precisava trazer o sol do verão. O lobo Fenrir sentiu a mudança no ar. Ele atacou Sam e a jogou rolando pelo gramado de ossos. O focinho dele estava todo ensanguentado. A runa de Tyr brilhava feia e preta na testa dele. '' ''— O que você está tramando, Magnus? Nada disso! '' ''O Lobo atacou, mas, antes que pudesse me alcançar, caiu no chão, se retorcendo e uivando de dor. Fui envolvido em luz, a mesma aura dourada de quando curei Sam e Hearthstone em Jötunheim. Não era quente como os fogos de Muspellheim. Não era particularmente intensa, mas estava claro que causava dor no Lobo. Ele rosnou e andou, apertando os olhos para mim como se eu tivesse virado um holofote. — Pare com isso! — uivou. — Você está tentando me matar de irritação? '' ''A leoa Sam se levantou com dificuldade. Estava com um corte horrível no flanco. O rosto parecia ter batido na traseira de um trator. '' ''— Magnus, o que você está fazendo? '' ''— Trazendo o verão. '' ''O's cortes no meu peito se fecharam. Minha força voltou. Meu pai era o deus da luz e do calor. Lobos eram criaturas da escuridão. O poder de Frey podia controlar Fenrir do mesmo jeito que controlava os extremos de fogo e gelo. Fincado no chão, Jacques zumbiu de satisfação. — Verão. É, eu me lembro do verão. Descrição: Magnus Chase traz o verão na ilha de Lyngvi, fazendo plantas crescerem sobre a ilha e anulando os efeitos do inverno nela. O Cálculo Pra esse cálculo, vou utilizar dimensões e estatísticas de países ou lugares Nórdicos, já que o feito vem de uma parte do Riordanverso que é dominada pela Mitologia Nórdica (apesar dele estar na América nesse ponto) De acordo com a Wikipédia, a grande maioria dos Países Nórdicos tem uma temperatura de 22 a 23 °C no verão, com temperaturas no inverno indo de -6 °C a 3 °C, e também -2 °C a 4 °C. Pro cálculo, vou utilizar -2 °C. De acordo com Magnus, a ilha de Lyngvi tinha o formato de uma caldeira vulcânica: "The island looked like the caldera of an ancient volcano—a flattened cone maybe fifty feet above sea level." p. 433 do livro a Espada do Verão. E a caldeira de um vulcão tem o formato de um hemisfério, então irei utilizar a fórmula para calcular. Para calcular o volume, irei utilizar a área e o tamanho da Islândia, que é o menor país nórdico e até tem um formato similar ao descrito. A fórmula pro raio de um hemisfério quando se tem sua área é (3) * (Pi) * (Raio^2) (3) * (3.141593) * (Raio^2) = 102775000m² (área da Islândia) Raio = 3302.236543 m Fórmula para o volume de um hemisfério = (2/3) * (Pi) * (Raio^3) V= 75419413502.473572 m³ ou 75419413502473552 centímetros cúbicos A densidade do ar em uma temperatura de 23 graus é 1.1929kg/m³ Massa = Densidade * Volume 1.1929kg/m³ * 75419413502.473572 m³ = 89967818367.1 kg A mudança de temperatura de -2 °C para 23 °C é 25. De acordo com essa tabela, a capacidade térmica do ar em uma temperatura de 300 kelvins é igual a 1.005 kJ/kg.K. 23°C é igual a 296.15 kelvins, então 1.005 é o mais próximo possível aqui. 1.005 * 25 * 89967818367.1 = 2,260,441,400,000,000 joules, ou 540.258460803 kilotons de TNT '''Large Town '''level Upgrade pra Magnus Chase (quando eu fizer o perfil) Categoria:Posts de blog